On a plein de points communs, en fait
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Une courte fanfic en attendant de nouveaux chapitres de mes autres recueils. Un jour, The Fountain rencontre LinksTheSun et, de fil en aiguille, tout le groupe va venir faire les pitres avec lui, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. Rien de plus.
1. On est trop pareils, en fait !

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Aujourd'hui, pour vous faire patienter pour les nouveaux chapitres de « Five Monkees » et de mes autres recueils, voici un nouveau crossover Gorillaz/Web Shows qui va se dérouler un peu plus dans la réalité.**

 **En fait, je suis tombé sur une fanfiction nommée « Antoine Daniel veut beaucoup de choses » par reyoudumb, postée il y a fort longtemps, aux tout débuts du Matoine (c'est vous dire à quel point ça date). Cette fanfic racontait notamment la première rencontre entre Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel à la Comic Con' Paris et ce qui a eu lieu après (quand ils ont fait une fausse battle en se vannant tandis que Mathieu faisait son show SLG).**

 **Et puis, j'ai repensé à un truc : finalement, en comparant les vidéastes et les Gorillaz, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils avaient des choses en commun : les fangirls, les fanfics, les fanarts, le côté très geek… Bref, je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant de faire cette petite fanfic.**

 **Alors, cette fanfic comporte 2 chapitres mais j'ai décidé de l'écrire comme si j'écrivais un OS. Et, bien que mon personnage de The Fountain soit présent, cet écrit est totalement indépendant et n'est pas lié à « Five Monkees »**

 **Sur ce, trêve de blabla, place à l'histoire !**

 **Enjoy !**

The Fountain ne faisait rien. Ou plutôt, il marchait et pensait. Cela s'expliquait facilement.

Lui et les 5 autres membres de Gorillaz, poussés par leur ami Jamie Hewlett, étaient depuis peu en France, pour rendre une petite visite à Emma de Caunes, la femme de leur ami dessinateur. Et, étonnamment, Murdoc avait émis le souhait de rester en France pour pouvoir prendre des petites vacances et revenir avec des chansons ou en tout cas des démos. A ces mots, Fountain avait proposé de faire un peu le tour de certaines régions de France, ce que ses amis approuvèrent.

Ce qui les mena en Bretagne, où ils se trouvaient toujours. Et là, Fountain était juste en train de faire un petit tour pour sentir un peu l'air frais (bien que la pollution des voitures rendait le qualificatif « frais » assez discutable) et pour essayer de trouver des nouvelles idées de paroles.

C'était là qu'il utilisait sa fabuleuse technique d'invention de paroles : il se retranchait dans ses pensées et se mettait à ignorer tout le monde. C'était efficace, mais ça pouvait parfois lui causer des soucis.

« Aie ! »

Fountain revint subitement à la réalité. Il venait apparemment de cogner quelqu'un. Par politesse, il se retourna et s'excusa auprès de l'homme qu'il avait cogné. Oui, car c'était un homme.

« Euh, désolé, excusez-moi, j'étais dans ma tête. »

« Non mais, c'est pas grave, c'était un accident. »

« Encore déso… hé ! Vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Je pense que je vous ai déjà vu. »

L'homme se retourna et l'ursidé put voir si sa réflexion était vraie. Alors… Brun, un peu de barbe, un air un peu mou, du bide et une casquette à l'effigie du Punisher. Mais oui, il savait qui c'était !

« Mais oui, je sais ! Vous êtes LinksTheSun ! »

« Euh oui, répondit l'intéressé, c'est moi. »

A ces mots, le lead singer de Gorillaz prit un sourire « extension maximale » et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Pas possible ! Si je m'attendais à ça… Je peux vous offrir un café ? Je suis un grand fan ! »

En voyant l'enthousiasme de ce qu'il prenait pour un fan ordinaire quoiqu'atypique avec son kigurumi panda, Links accepta et les 2 allèrent dans un bar pas loin. Et The Fountain avait pas mal de sujets de discussion car, faut dire, rencontrer l'une de ses idoles, même quand on était un chanteur encore plus adulé, c'était pas rien.

Au fur et à mesure, la conversation s'orienta vers les professions des 2 hommes.

« Ou sinon, interrogea Alexis, je n'y pense que là mais tu fais quoi comme métier ? »

« Eh ben, je suis… musicien. »

« Mais moi aussi ! Bon, de manière amateur, mais je joue de la guitare. »

« Moi, c'est plus professionnel. Je suis dans un groupe assez installé. On a pas mal de succès et là, on prend des vacances et on prépare des morceaux pour un nouvel album. »

« Ah, sympa ! C'est quoi comme groupe ? »

En entendant la question, Fountain fut soudainement assez gêné. Jusque-là, Gorillaz avait toujours avancé derrière Damon et Jamie et ils n'avaient commencé que depuis peu à briser le secret. Donc, le chanteur hésitait à révéler le « pot aux roses » au vidéaste. Et il savait que même en tentant de détourner la conversation, Links se montrerait assez curieux.

« Ben, finit-il par dire, je sais pas si je peux dire le nom. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sinon, je serais en une des magazines de musique le lendemain. »

« Bah allez, tu peux, franchement, je suis pas un paparazzi. »

Le semi-animal finit par lui chuchoter le nom du groupe à l'oreille. Le présentateur du Point Culture écarquilla les yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, vraiment. »

« Bon, j'avoue, je te prenais un peu pour un cosplay de Maître Panda qui vivait sa passion à fond. »

« Je sais. En fait, c'était pour ça que j'avais voulu un kigurumi. »

« Et ça veut dire que 2D et les autres ? Ils sont réels ? »

« Aussi réels que toi. »

« Eh ben, ça alors ! J'aurais jamais cru. En plus, on est fans dans la famille. Surtout David, mais moi et Jérémy, on aime aussi pas mal. »

L'ambiance fut de plus en plus détendue et les deux discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Alexis ne prenne congé de son nouvel ami. Mais pas avant que Fountain ne lui donne son numéro de téléphone et son Skype, « pour pouvoir discuter à nouveau, ce serait cool ! ». Puis les deux rentrèrent chez eux, tout en se disant que c'était quand même une drôle de rencontre.

Oui… une drôle de rencontre.

 _2 semaines plus tard_

Depuis la rencontre de The Fountain et de LinksTheSun, ils avaient gardé le contact et s'échangeaient des tweets, parfois. Les autres Gorillaz étaient au courant de l'histoire (pourrait-il en être autrement ?) et aimaient parfois à se mêler des échanges de blagues débiles. Au fur et à mesure, l'homme-panda se mit à échanger des tweets avec Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. Des gars assez sympathiques (enfin, en tant que personnes, car il était déjà fan des émissions) et ayant le même humour débile que lui.

Evidemment, les fans des vidéastes commençaient à s'enflammer sur un hypothétique projet de collaboration entre eux et le groupe. Ce qui faisait doucement rigoler certains : Cyborg Noodle avait dit un jour que « faire la comédie, avec la réputation que je peux me traîner, ça risque d'être compliqué ! En plus, j'ai pas vraiment un jeu élargi, je peux juste faire le robot froid et violent… » et Murdoc ne voyait pas « en quoi c'est intéressant, des gens qui disent des conneries devant une caméra ! ». Que voulez-vous, il est dans les clichés. Mais malgré tout, la vie continuait et Gorillaz composait.

Jusqu'à ce début de soirée où le téléphone de Fountain sonna alors que tout le groupe était posé sur le canapé à boire des bières et à balancer des vannes sur les programmes télé qui étaient diffusés devant eux. Le chanteur se saisissa de son cellulaire et vit qu'il avait eu un SMS.

Envoyé par Alexis, à 18h59 :

 **Hey, salut. Je t'envoie juste ce message pour te dire que Mathieu voudrait ton numéro. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je lui donne ?**

Envoyé par TheFountainOfGorillaz, à 19h00 :

 **Non, ça me dérange pas. Tu peux lui donner.**

Après, les six passèrent encore 2 heures environ et une apathie générale commença à s'emparer du groupe. Apathie qui aurait pu se transformer en sommeil général si le téléphone de Fountain n'avait pas soudainement sonné. L'ursidé regarda son appareil. C'était un numéro privé qui l'appelait. Le contacté essuya la bave au coin de ses lèvres et décrocha, pensant que personne ne l'entendrait.

 **\- Ouais ?**

 **\- PENIS !**

Tout le monde sursauta brutalement. L'homme-panda avait oublié de désactiver le haut-parleur de son téléphone et tout le monde avait entendu. En plus, la voix grave semblait reconnaissable.

\- **Euuuuuuh…,** parvint à dire Fountain, décontenancé.

\- **Pénis,** redit la même voix grave.

\- **Non, monsieur l'abbé, je ne suis pas intéressé par votre proposition de vous faire une pipe,** répondit-il sous les regards médusés de ses compères.

\- **Ha ha, OK, d'accord, tu pars tout de suite dans cette direction, toi ?,** dit l'interlocuteur du chanteur qui avait repris sa voix normale.

\- **Mais que voilà Mathieu Sommet en personne !,** fit semblant de s'étonner The Fountain.

\- **Hé, depuis le temps qu'on s'envoie des blagues sur Twitter, fallait bien que ça arrive. Je te réveille pas ?,** demanda Mathieu.

\- **Non. Par contre, les autres, oui, tu les as un peu réveillés, vu que j'ai le haut-parleur. Et oui, ils ont entendu le « PENIS ! », avant que tu demandes.**

 **\- C'est pas grave, gamin, c'était moi qui avais voulu faire une blague, c'était pour vous,** répondit Mathieu en prenant la voix du Patron.

\- **Merci du cadeau,** dit très cyniquement Russel, en guise d'intervention.

\- **Sinon, en fait, je vous appelais pour un truc. Apparemment, de ce qu'Alex m'a dit, vous aviez prévu de vous rapprocher de Paris.**

 **\- C'est tout à fait vrai, mon jeune ami.**

 **\- Méééééuh, je suis pas Luke Skywalker !**

 **\- Ah ? J'avais cru comprendre.**

Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de rire, face au comique de la discussion.

 **\- Ou sinon, est-ce que ça vous parle quand je vous dis « Comic Con' Paris » ?**

Fountain fut le seul à répondre oui et Mathieu dut un peu expliquer ce que c'était aux autres : une des multiples conventions geek qui naissaient un peu partout en France. Puis il reprit le fil originel de la discussion.

 **\- Et donc, vu qu'on était en train de regarder tout ce que vous faisiez, on s'est rendus compte que… ben, vous et nous, on était pas si différents : on a des fanarts sur nous, des fangirls qui nous écrivent des commentaires pleins d'amour, des fanfictions sur nous…**

 **\- Oh ouais, ça, on les a vus, les fanfictions,** intervint 2D. **J'ai hurlé la première fois que j'en ai lu une. C'était horrible.**

Mathieu éclata de rire face à la confession de Stuart.

 **\- Ce qui fait qu'on a fini par dire à un des organisateurs de la Comic Con' Paris qu'on avait des bonnes relations avec vous et que si vous aviez envie de venir, ils seraient tout à fait prêts à vous inviter. En plus, ça pourra contenter les fans voulant une collaboration ! J'ai même pas mal d'idées…**

Le groupe hésita. Aller rencontrer un public semblant bien différent de celui qu'ils contentaient habituellement ? Cela pouvait être assez compliqué… mais à la fois tentant. Il fallait juste qu'ils s'assurent d'un truc.

 **\- Et pour que ça puisse bien se passer, on doit arriver quand ?,** questionna Fountain.

 **\- Ben, disons demain. On arrivera quasiment en même temps.**

Les musiciens se regardèrent. Et, rien qu'avec les regards, ils surent que leur décision était prise.

\- **Ben ouais, on va venir à cette convention, pas de problème,** dit l'homme-panda. Cela semblait rendre très content le présentateur de SLG, qui fit un sourire téléphonique.

 **\- Super ! Bon, on se retrouve donc à Paris. Bonne nuit, tout le monde !**

Et il raccrocha, sûrement heureux que le groupe ait accepté de venir. Les musiciens, eux, se regardèrent. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas vraiment pouvoir dormir, vu que les meilleurs trains passaient tôt le matin et que leurs affaires n'étaient pas préparées.

« Bon ben, va falloir qu'on speede, dit Murdoc.


	2. C'est cool, mais crevant

Il filmait le paysage avec son smartphone pendant plusieurs minutes. Parce que dans le train, y'a pas grand-chose à faire et l'ennui pouvait vite gagner les gens.

« Tu te rends compte que t'es juste en train de filmer des arbres qui se ressemblent tous ?, l'interpella Noodle.

« Est-ce que c'est ma faute si John Galliano a raté sa reconversion en designer de paysages ?, lui répondit Fountain, son sourire blagueur sur la tronche.

« Suuuuper blague, répliqua l'adolescente tout en lui faisant un pouce vert.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient dans ce train et tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était manger leurs réserves de nourriture et discuter entre eux. Mathieu les avait rappelés alors que leur train était en train (blague nulle) de partir pour leur expliquer son idée : il allait faire un show autour de son émission et les membres du groupe, à commencer par 2D, allaient grimper sur la scène et ça allait devenir une battle où ils allaient se balancer des vannes, rejoints aussi par Antoine Daniel et Alexis. Simple, efficace et drôle. Même Cyborg Noodle allait s'y coller (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était en train de regarder les résultats de recherche de « vannes qui tuent » sur Google).

« Je me demande vraiment à quoi ressemblent ces gars, en vrai, s'interrogea 2D.

« Ben, sans doute à ce qu'ils sont dans leurs vidéos sans la maladie mentale, lui répondit Fountain. Et merde, d'ailleurs, c'est vrai ! »

« Quoi ?, demandèrent ses amis à l'unisson.

« On a pas pensé à regarder leurs vidéos ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire s'ils nous font des private jokes sur leurs émissions et qu'on y comprend rien ? »

« Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la solution. »

Les musiciens se tournèrent vers Noodle, qui avait sorti son ordi personnel. Et sans que les musiciens ne puissent poser une question, elle sortit 6 casques audio de sa poche et réussit à tous les brancher sur des prises différentes.

« Ah, d'accord, dit Murdoc, toi, tu crées un ordi où on peut brancher plusieurs casques et tu dis rien ? »

« D'ailleurs, comment tu l'as inventé, ce système ?, questionna Russel.

« Ben, je me faisais chier et j'étais dans mon labo. Voilà. »

Ah ouais. Ils auraient peut-être dû y penser plus tôt (c'était pas la première fois que l'ennui poussait la guitariste à inventer quelque chose). Ce qui fait qu'ils passèrent le reste du temps à se mettre à jour en ce qui concernait les émissions de leurs nouveaux amis. Leur nouvelle occupation réussit à plaire à tout le monde et Fountain en oublia même son envie de pisser qui commençait à naître.

La première chose qu'ils eurent en tête quand ils arrivèrent, c'est que Paris, c'était vachement beau. Et la deuxième, c'est que « putain, on crame trop, c'est pas possible ! » (Russel). Et en effet, le bougre avait vachement raison, il faisait super chaud à Paris, en été. Ce qui fit que quand le groupe arriva à l'hôtel où tout le monde allait loger, les musiciens étaient tous trempés de sueur. Ils se dépêchèrent d'obtenir les clés de leur chambre et de jeter leurs valises sur les lits avant de changer de t-shirt (pour certains), se remettre du déodorant puis se barrer.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur après-midi à visiter la capitale comme n'importe quels touristes qui se respectent, prendre des photos destinées à être postées sur Twitter accompagnées d'un commentaire exprimant leur immense joie d'être à Paris et visiter les monuments. Bon, ils s'abstinrent de visiter les églises ou les bâtiments genre Notre-Dame (Murdoc ne supporterait pas) et leur visite de la Tour Eiffel n'alla pas plus haut que le 1er étage, car Fountain trouvait que « au-delà, c'est trop haut et j'ai le putain de vertige ! ». D'ailleurs, ils regrettèrent quand même un peu quand ils descendirent, vu que 2D et Cyborg exprimèrent leurs maux de jambes de manière très explicitement verbale.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans un Quick pour dîner. Il était 20h quand Murdoc entendit son téléphone sonner (tous les musiciens avaient inscrit les numéros des vidéastes dans leurs smartphones respectifs). Il décrocha tout en mordant dans son burger (le bon cliché !).

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Murdoc ? C'est Mathieu. Vous êtes où ?**

 **\- Dans un Quick. On mange.**

 **\- OK. J'ai eu Links au téléphone, il vient d'arriver tout juste à Paris et devrait bientôt être à l'hôtel.**

 **\- Cool. Et Antoine ?**

 **\- Il n'arrivera que demain matin, vu qu'il a eu des empêchements. Donc, ça gâche un peu mes espoirs de répétition avec eux. Vous, vous pensez que vous pourrez répéter ?**

 **\- N'espère pas trop. On a absolument pas dormi, vu qu'on a préparé nos affaires hier soir et qu'on est partis juste après. En plus, on a oublié de recharger Cyborg et faut qu'on le fasse quand on sera rentrés à l'hôtel, sinon elle pourra pas être là. Donc, je pense que tu nous verras même pas, vu qu'on ira se coucher tout de suite.**

 **\- Mais vous êtes pas sérieux, les gars.**

 **\- Stresse pas, on pourra faire ça demain. C'est pas la mort.**

 **\- Mais j'aime bien quand tout est parfait.**

 **\- Ben, moi, j'aime bien montrer ma bite à Cameron Diaz, mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.**

La conversation s'acheva sur ces paroles remplies de classe et de sobriété. Puis les musiciens finirent tous de manger et rentrèrent à leur hôtel pour directement s'effondrer sur leurs lits et tomber tout aussi vite dans les bras de Morphée.

« Allez, on se lève ! »

Fountain et Cyborg Noodle étaient en train de jouer de la trompette très fort pour réveiller les autres, encore endormis (c'était une technique que l'ursidé avait vue dans une pub Knacki).Ce qu'ils n'appréciaient que modérément.

« Laissez-nous faire la grasse matinée !, supplia presque 2D.

« Hé, vous voulez pas mourir de faim, quand même ? »

« Surtout, précisa Cyborg, que l'hôtel offre le petit-déjeuner. »

Cette mention les poussa finalement à se lever et à aller tous prendre leur douche. Ils ressortirent avec leurs habits propres tandis que l'ursidé et le robot leur faisaient des regards style « si vous ne vous grouillez pas, on invoque un démon-baleine géant ! ». Le groupe sortit finalement de la chambre avec les clés.

Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'ils passèrent inaperçus : quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, beaucoup de regards se posèrent sur eux, il y avait même des discussions à voix basse : Fountain entendit en direction d'une table « super réalistes, les cosplays de Gorillaz ! On dirait les vrais. » et cela fit doucement sourire le chanteur. Le groupe finit par repérer Links, qui leur faisait signe de la main et était accompagné de 2 personnes que l'ursidé reconnut tout de suite : c'était David et Jérémy, les 2 frangins du Breton. Ils rejoignirent donc le trio, qui leur fit des tope-là énergiques.

« Sérieusement, leur dit David, on voulait pas croire à l'histoire d'Alex, mais là, j'avoue que c'est incroyable que ça puisse arriver ! Bien dormi, au fait ? »

Les musiciens répondirent positivement de la tête, bien que Fountain leur raconta sa méthode de réveil de récalcitrants. Une fois leur petit-déjeuner composé, ils commencèrent à manger.

« Sinon, vous êtes parés ?, questionna le présentateur des NMT. Parce qu'on va avoir une grosse journée avec le show. »

« Faut pas s'inquiéter, répondit Murdoc. Les vidéos de Mathieu sont un bon moyen de trouver des vannes. »

« Je pense que ça va bien se passer, dit Noodle. La première fois, c'est toujours un peu dur mais quand on se rend compte qu'il faut juste dire des blagues, on respire. »

« De toute façon, rajouta Jérémy, dans notre public, y'a plein de gens qui vous connaissent. Je suis certain qu'ils vont adorer. »

La conversation finit par s'orienter vers des choses plus légères et plusieurs discussions se créèrent : Stu-Pot et Links se mirent à discuter du cinéma de Romero tout en étalant leur expertise, Murdoc questionnait Fountain et David sur leurs jeux vidéo favoris et Jérémy parlait mangas avec Russel et les deux Noodle. Le brouhaha de la salle ne désemplissait pas puis Alexis se leva pour faire des signes de la main. Les Gorillaz se tournèrent dans sa direction… pour voir que Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel étaient arrivés et se dirigeaient vers eux avec de grands sourires. Les musiciens se levèrent donc et vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Hé mais en fait, vous êtes grave opposés, question taille !, leur dit Fountain en les saluant.

« Et toi, je t'ai pris pour Maître Panda, j'ai cru que SLG m'avait rendu vraiment schizophrène, lui balança Mathieu avec un grand sourire.

« On doit être les rois des quiproquos, précisa Antoine, parce que quand 2D a vu mes cheveux, il m'a demandé si je voulais imiter son style capillaire. »

Eclats de rire.

« Ces cheveux me font plus penser à un extraterrestre qu'à des cheveux, justement, dit Cyborg.

« De loin, ça semble effrayant, gamine, lui répondit Mathieu avec la voix du Patron, mais quand tu te mets à les toucher, tu changes très vite d'opinion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

 _Yahou. On va passer une bonne journée…_ , pensa le clone robotique de Noodle.

« NON ! Non, non, non ! Je proteste ! »

Sous la surprise (ainsi que l'incompréhension) du public et alors que le show de Mathieu se déroulait sans perturbations (bien que s'il y en avait, c'était lui qui les voulait), 2D était monté en un éclair sur la scène pour répliquer à propos de la vidéo que le présentateur de SLG venait de montrer. Ce dernier adopta d'ailleurs un petit sourire en voyant Stuart, qui continua son discours.

« Je proteste ! C'est la pire vidéo que j'ai vue de toute ma vie. »

« Eh bien, on dirait 2D, de Gorillaz. L'un de mes pires ennemis ! »

« Parle pour toi. Avant, on ne savait pas qui tu étais. Puis on s'est baissés. »

Eclats de rire dans l'assistance.

« T'attaques directement sur la taille ? Bravo, on applaudit ! »

« N'applaudissez pas trop, les mecs, il est tellement maigre qu'il pourrait s'envoler ! »

Cette réflexion venait de Murdoc, qui s'empressa également de monter sur la petite scène pour rejoindre les autres.

« Murdoc Niccals ! Je vois que ta peau est devenue verte, répliqua le vidéaste, dois-je en conclure que toi et Cyborg Noodle êtes allés en vacances à Fukushima, récemment ? »

« Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'ils y ont fait, intervint le Patron dans l'écran avec un fond vert.

« Surtout que ton nez, ça s'arrange pas, on dirait un glaviot de pigeon mélangé à un cornichon bon marché, lança Antoine Daniel, venant du côté de Mathieu pour l'effet scénique.

« Je croyais que c'était des murs de ta chambre dont tu parlais avec une rare violence, Daniel. »

Là, c'était Cyborg qui intervenait. En fait, c'était assez simple : les musiciens et les vidéastes balançaient au moins une vanne avant de monter sur la scène et de faire comme s'il y avait 2 camps opposés.

« Dixit le robot qui a eu, en guise de cheveux, une perruque achetée sur eBay, ça va, les finances ?, répliqua le présentateur de WTC sans se démonter.

« Et c'est vous qui vous vantez sur vos richesses ?, balança The Fountain.

« Hé, Mat', c'est pas Maître Panda, là ? »

« Non, dit Links qui monta sur la scène, c'est un fanatique cosplayer.

« J'aurais plutôt dit, intervint Stuart, que toi, tu étais un fanatique des coupes de cheveux merdiques, mais j'en suis plus sûr. »

« Surtout que quand tu fais une grimace, rajouta le chanteur, on dirait un plagiat de Stu. »

« Je trouve que 2D, aussi, plagie Stu quand il fait une grimace. »

Encore de nouveaux éclats de rire du public, qui n'arrêtait pas. Ce qui donnait de l'énergie à tout le monde. Les 2 camps se rapprochèrent. Puis commencèrent à se faire ce qui devait être un duel d'insultes.

« C'est la drogue des sérieux. »

« Tacos au sperme. »

« J'ai du soleil dans mon sac ! »

« T'en as trop pris, gros ! »

« Reste cool, cireur ! »

« Une fois au chalet ! »

« Moulin à vent ! »

« Touche pas à ça, gamin ! »

Et puis tout le monde s'immobilisa, étant apparemment à court d'insultes. Puis ce fut Antoine qui reprit la parole.

« Cela dit, votre travail est mille fois mieux que Maître Gims ! »

« Moi aussi, dit 2D, je trouve que votre travail est mille fois mieux que Maître Gims ! »

« On est donc bien d'accord. »

Cela amena donc à ce que tout le monde se serre la main en prenant des sourires débiles dirigés vers le public. Ainsi qu'à l'arrivée de Noodle, qui débarqua en trombe et prit son micro.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE VOUS FOUTEZ, BORDEL ? Y'A UNE INVASION D'ALIENS QUI S'APPROCHE DE LA CONVENTION ET VOUS, VOUS TROUVEZ INTELLIGENT DE VOUS FAIRE LA GUERRE ? »

« Mais attends, demanda Antoine, t'étais pas morte en 2006 ? »

« Non ! Enfin, si… En fait, ce serait un peu compliqué à expliquer sans barber tout le monde, donc je vais m'abstenir. »

« Ma chère Noodle, intervint le Prof avec l'écran géant, j'aurais une question : vu qu'après _El Mañana_ , tu aurais fait contre ton gré un séjour en Enfer, aurais-tu des conseils à donner s'il nous arrivait la même chose ? »

« Très bonne question, dit la concernée. A cette demande, je vais donc vous donner ma meilleure technique, que j'ai baptisée « L'Indigestion Explosive ». Pour cela, je vais avoir besoin d'un cobaye. »

La minuscule guitariste se dirigea vers le présentateur de WTC et l'entraîna vers le devant de la scène.

« Donc, cette technique est extrêmement simple : vous avez besoin d'utiliser un supplicié pas encore trop abîmé par les tourments de la damnation et d'une grenade que vous avez préalablement chouré à un démon branché armes… »

« Eh, c'est tout moi, ça !, dit le Patron.

« Ta gueule. Bref, vous prenez le supplicié et vous lui ouvrez le ventre avec un couteau, vos ongles ou n'importe quel truc qui fait mal. »

« Comme une licorne ?, demanda timidement le Hippie.

« Si tu veux. Et une fois que vous avez ouvert le ventre du supplicié, vous dégoupillez la grenade et vous lui mettez dans le ventre. »

Tout en parlant et sous les visages à la fois hilares et intéressés du public, Noodle reproduisit sur Antoine les gestes techniques (pour de faux, évidemment).

« Et enfin, vous trouvez un coin avec des démons de catégorie inférieure et vous jetez le gars parmi ces démons parce que, évidemment, ces cons vont avoir envie de manger le supplicié. Et donc, ça vous fera un joli feu d'artifice. Croyez-en une experte ! »

Les musiciens et les vidéastes se dirigèrent également vers le devant de la scène et saluèrent le public avant de s'en aller. Sauf Mathieu, car il avait un show à terminer.

« Mesdames et messieurs, dit-il alors que les autres descendaient, LinksTheSun, Antoine Daniel et les Gorillaz, les vrais, en chair et en os ! »

Le petit groupe alla s'installer dans les coulisses, près de l'endroit où les personnalités de Mathieu étaient censées se trouver. Mais bien entendu, il n'y avait personne. Ils avaient tous enregistré leurs scènes avant que leur créateur ne parte.

« Eh ben, lâcha 2D, c'était impressionnant, tout ce public ! »

« J'avoue, répondit Murdoc, moi qui les prenais pour des adulescents disant des conneries tout seuls chez eux. »

Le bassiste fut « fauché » par une claque d'Alexis en direction de sa nuque.

« Je te signale qu'on est à côté de toi, lui balança le présentateur du Point Culture.

« Laissez tomber, dit Cyborg Noodle, c'est dans son caractère. Faut juste s'y habituer. »

« Sinon, moi, j'ai bien aimé, c'était sympa, intervint Russel.

Les autres musiciens approuvèrent, parce que ouais, ils avaient essayé quelque chose de nouveau et ça avait bien plu à tout le monde, ça leur avait bien plu donc aucun regret, si Damon et Jamie venaient les blâmer pour avoir niqué le jeu ou si les big boss de Parlophone venaient leur demander des explications, ils les enverraient bouler, ils étaient plus des gosses.

« Par contre, prévint Antoine, c'est pas le moment de flancher, les gars ! »

« Pourquoi ?, demandèrent les Gorillaz à l'unisson.

« Parce qu'il y a le moment préféré des fans : les dédicaces ! Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je vous dis pas le nombre de cadeaux et de dessins avec lesquels vous allez repartir ! »

Cette remarque piqua au vif la curiosité de 2D, qui décida d'aller voir le stand commun que lui et ses amis partageaient. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, la bouche bée et l'air surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Fountain.

« La… la foule. Elle est immense. Je ne sais même pas où elle commence, tellement il y a de personnes. »

Eh ben… ils allaient en avoir, du « boulot ».

 _1 mois plus tard_

« Hé, hééééé… b… bon… Salut, les gens, c'est The Fountain ! Ch'ais qu'on est b-bourrééééés, mais ch'voulais dire ààààà tout le mondeuh que ch'était sup… sup… chénial, la Comic' Con et qu'on voudrait – bordel, mais cééé quoi, ce réverbère de m – de meeeeerde ? Enfin, bon, ch'était trop cool et si vous vouléééééz nous ref… nous ref… qu'on vienne à nouveau, aucun problèèèèèème ! Mééé là, on va pieuter ou appeler un… un… un taxihihihihihi ! Bisouuuuuuuuus ! »

 **Oui, je suis un sadique d'avoir coupé à la séance de dédicaces. Mais j'aime parfois être sadique. Par contre, désolé, pour me tuer sauvagement, je ne peux pas, vu que je ne suis pas libre, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le Ministère des Tacos au Sperme.**

 **Sinon, si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews et me suivre sur Twitter, ça me ferait très plaisir !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
